gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja:Niko Bellic
Propozycja ciekawostki Witam, Wiem że administratorzu umieszczają tylko to co oni uważają za słuszne i jedną prawdę ;-) ale czy mogła by pojawić się tu taka ciekawostka, że Niko prawdopodobnie mógł być zbrodniarzem wojennym (lub jakoś brać w tym udział) podczas wojny w Jugosławii? Przykładowo dialog z Ilyeną Faustin, lub z Kontaktem ULP kiedy ten wspomina o medalu Niko nic nie odpowiada, tylko stara się zejśc z tematu niby wiadomo jego przyjaciele zginęli, ale przykłady tych dwóch rozmów dają troszkę do myślenia i to, że łatwo przychodzi mu zabijanie (wiadomo był w wojsku ale chyba tam nie robią z ciebie aż takiego zabijaki). Nawet jeśli nie jakaś obszerna ciekawotka to można o tym wspomnieć. : Eh... Naprawdę nie możesz dodać tej ciekawostki z odpowiednią argumentacją w opisie zmian? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:51, lis 16, 2016 (UTC) : Robienie złych rzeczy na wojnie nie czyni z nikogo od razu zbrodniarza wojennego, wojny właśnie na robieniu złych rzeczy polegają. 15:20, lis 16, 2016 (UTC) Czy warto napisać, że to dość dziwne, iż Packie uważa Niko za martwego? Jest to dziwne, ponieważ Niko ma konto na Lifeinvaderze, co oznacza, że nadal żyje.Kintobor (dyskusja) 16:43, cze 28, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor Narodowość Jakie właściwie są dowody na to, że Niko jest Serbem? Sami twórcy mówią, że miało to nie być istotne i mówili mniej więcej, że "niewiadomo". To, że mówi po Serbsku nie znaczy, że musi być Serbem. To co mówił Michael Hollick się nie liczy, bo to twórcy ustalają kanon, zwłaszcza że jego serbski nie był zbyt dobry. Will Prince (dyskusja) 22:56, mar 29, 2019 (UTC) : To prawda. Nikt nie potwierdził oficjalnie narodowości Niko. W sumie zastanawiam się czy on sam się z jakąś narodowością utożsamia. Jedyne co wiadomo to to, że wychował się na wsi w Europie Wschodniej, walczył podczas krwawej wojny na Bałkanach (chodzi tu najpewniej o wojnę w Bośni i Hercegowinie), potem szmuglował ludzi przez Adriatyk dla Raya Bulgarina i wypłynął statkiem do Liberty City. Z listów od jego matki można dowiedzieć się, że jego kraj pogrążony jest w biedzie i jest często odwiedzany przez turystów z Wielkiej Brytanii, którzy kupują w nim swoje domy letniskowe. Warto też zwrócić uwagę na to, że Roman Bellic bierze ślub katolicki co sugeruje, że w takiej wierze się wychował, zaś w krajach bałkańskich przeważają protestanci i muzułmanie. Najprawdopodobniej więc Bellic jest byłym mieszkańcem Serbii, Bośni i Hercegowiny lub Chorwacji. Mogło być też tak, że urodził się w Jugosławii, przez co jego przynależność do jakiegoś obecnie istniejącego kraju jest trudna do określenia. Stuble (dyskusja) 17:10, mar 31, 2019 (UTC) :: Wybacz Stuble, ale się mylisz; na Bałkanach przeważają prawosławni. Muzułmańska jest Bośnia. Zaś katolicka - Chorwacja. Ale Serb też może być katolikiem, tak jak i Bośniak. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 10:47, kwi 1, 2019 (UTC) :: Ten tekst o turystach i domkach letniskowych pasuje bardziej do Chorwacji. A co do religii – Gimme ma całkowitą rację. 14:36, kwi 1, 2019 (UTC) : Jeśli już o rozmawiamy o tej postaci – mamy jakieś źródło na pełną formę jego imienia (ta kwestia dotyczy też dziesiątej innych postaci na tej wiki)? W bazie LCPD umieszczonej na dole artykułu jest tylko „Niko”, ale to Ameryka, tam używają zdrobnień nawet w dokumentach urzędowych. 14:49, kwi 1, 2019 (UTC) ::: Ekhem, ale napisałem „przeważają protestanci i muzułmanie”. Czyli w zasadzie tylko potwierdziliście moje słowa :P Natomiast jeżeli chodzi o Islam to najwięcej jego europejskich wyznawców zamieszkuje właśnie Bałkany (ok. 50% mieszkańców Bośni, Mołdawii, Kosowa i Albanii deklaruje się jako Muzułmanie). Turystyka zaś mimo, że kojarzona jest głównie z Chorwacją prężnie rozwija się na całym półwyspie i stanowi jedną z ważniejszych gałęzi gospodarki zlokalizowanych tam państw. Jeżeli chodzi o imię Niko to jedynie Tom Goldberg zwrócił się do niego per Nikolai pytając czy Niko to skrócona forma. Stuble (dyskusja) 16:48, kwi 1, 2019 (UTC) :::: Protestantów jest tam niewiele, więc nie, nie potwierdziliśmy, wręcz przeciwnie. Co do turystyki – od dawien dawna najbardziej turystycznym regionem Jugosławii była Chorwacja. Swoją drogą wydarzenia z gry odbywają się w 2008 roku (11 lat temu). 17:55, kwi 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Ups, mój błąd. Pomyliłem protestantów z prawosławnymi. A dane odnośnie turystyki mam ze źródeł wybiegających aż do 1990 roku więc wiem o czym piszę. Stuble (dyskusja) 21:14, kwi 1, 2019 (UTC)